Where you are I am there
by EdwardKaa
Summary: First ever fanfiction. Includes the usual pairings with extra characters. Please read and review. It is all on one page.


Where you are I am there

With you I go like your sky

You have come

Living has come

Happiness you have laid

I have lost myself

But gained everything

My heart used to think

That someone is mine

No secret apart from us

I won't open my eyes

In case it turns out to be a dream

(Rough translation of Tu Jahan)

**Marias POV:**

I couldn't believe my luck; I was going to Cornwall, sandy beaches, Cornish ice creams, and the sun!!

It was going to be soo much fun! Okay, yeah it was for GCSE Geography and we were only going to The Eden Project but we would be going for 3 days and staying in a renovated luxury barn, it would be amazing. The first time my over protective parents actually let me go somewhere without either of my parents being there. I could taste the impending freedom. Fine yeah I am being a tad too melodramatic but I'm just so psyched to be going.

Packing was actually a lot of fun, believe it or not. I was ready for every eventuality that could occur in the three short days. From flash flooding to a heat-wave. My mum dropped me off at school; I started to feel a little nervous I stood near the front of the school just watching all the other students meet up.

"Hey Maria, got everything?" My friend Andy waved me over to the coach, I grinned and ran over high fiving him, as he eyed my full suitcase I rolled my eyes. It was common knowledge that I was always over prepared for everything.

"Yup, I've even got a spare SAT NAV and Gas mask," I laughed as Andy widened his eyes clearly believing me, he was soo naive. "I'm joking."

He laughed, "Yeah but I wouldn't put it past you." We chatted animatedly as we chucked our suitcases in to the coach's hold and climbed on, I followed him to the back high fiving a few mates on the way. Jack and Mickey had saved us the 4 across seats at the back of the coach. I nabbed the window seat I loved looking outside; Andy sat next to me as we continued our random conversation. All 3 guys were 

great friends to me, just friends though. My best mates 3 girls, 1 fancied Andy and the other two both had a crush on Jack. It was kind of cute as I was like the middle man friends with all of them while they were too shy to ask any one out. I groaned sarcastically as my science teacher Mr Cole climbed on board. He looked way too young to be a teacher; he was blonde, tan, weird eyes a topaz colour, and straight white teeth. I could see all the girls apart from me straighten up and smile flirtatiously it was just sickening. Sure he was incredibly good looking but none of them actually knew him he hardly ever talked to any of them. I on the other hand was quite good friends with him. Just as suspected Mr Cole took the seat in front of me. I groaned loudly, he heard me and turned around in his seat and grinned broadly flashing his perfect teeth. I shielded my eyes, "Jeez sir don't blind me." I heard my mates around me snigger it was usual for me to make fun of him and for him to do the same to me, all part of the fun.

"Urgh," he moaned out loud, "I didn't know you were going on this trip. Now I have to spend 3 whole days with miss egotistical boots!" a few 'fan' girls giggled, I narrowed my eyes I doubt none of them even knew what egotistical meant.

"At least you don't have to pay to stay with the conceited, supercilious, obstinate teacher which you are," I smiled mischievously. He raised an eyebrow,

"Most of those words mean the same thing,"

"I know." I smirked.

"Aww Maria don't be harsh. I know you love me really," He tried to give me the puppy dog look.

"Of course I do, your just soo irresistibly charming, how could anyone resist your allure." I nodded. He laughed loudly, "I feel the same about you."

The coach ride to Cornwall was long, halfway through though my mate Andy had a nosebleed, I sighed that boy could not go through one whole day without having his trademark nosebleeds. Just my luck I had to swap seats with Miss Montage so she could keep an eye on Andy and his bleeding nose. Guess where she sat, yup right next to our very own Mr Cole. I sighed as I sat next to him pouting. He bent down chuckling, "I sure am too enticing for you."

I glowered at him, "Definitely."

A few minutes later I fell asleep, I had woken up at 3:45am to be ready so I was incredibly tired. I must have slept for a good 4 and ½ hours because when I woke up it was dark. I jolted up when I realised that I had fallen asleep on Mr Cole's shoulder, thank god everyone was asleep as I was blushing like mad. Unfortunately though he was wide awake and beaming at me cheekily, I touched my cheek it was cold.

"Wow, your cold." I said trying to change the subject subtly. He looked away as he answered, "Umm bad circulation." I shrugged.

"So how long left now?" I asked casually.

"Umm we are here now." He said.

I smiled broadly, "Really!"

"Yes." He nodded, I watched as the driver parked in front of a beautiful barn.

"Wake up everyone. Wake up! We're here!!" I jumped up excitedly, shaking everyone up.

Me and Mr Cole were the only ones actually awake, everyone was dozy we all grabbed our suitcases and headed for the rooms; I caught up with my roommates, Elle and Hazel. We took our keys from Miss Montage room 8. I opened it up jumping ecstatically; we got changed in to our Pyjamas. I wore shorts and a tank top it was pretty hot even at night. I brushed my teeth last, both Elle and Hazel were out the second their heads touched the pillows. I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning. Finally I got up tied on some trainers, and stepped out of the window and climbed out. It was night time and I wanted to get some air, I walked out to a forest close by, so the barn was visible. I sat down leaning against a tree resting my head back I watched the night's sky, smiling to myself. I straightened up, I had a weird feeling I was being watched the hairs on my neck stood up. I scrambled up trying my best not to look alarmed; a dark cloaked figure appeared from the shadows it pushed me against the tree. I could feel my breathing deepen and increase, I was terrified. The figure was all dark all I could see was its bright gleaming teeth and blood curdling red eyes. My hand went to my mouth to stop any scream; I had an intuitive feeling that if I made any move or sound the figure might hurt me. The figure closed the gap that was between us, so he was pressing against me. His cold hands went to my neck and travelled down my shoulders until he held my hands tightly. I shivered involuntarily with fear, he chuckled and breathed on my face, I felt instantly dizzy by his sharp icy sweet breath.

"You are mine." He breathed, his face moving closer to mine, his nose skimmed down my jaw line as he inhaled, I stopped breathing.

"Who are you?" I said my voice trembled slightly. He chuckled.

"Your worst nightmare. The one person you wouldn't expect. A creature that doesn't sleep, or eat, always thirsty for blood. The warm drink of life. A vampire."

I gasped was he deranged, "Vvampires aren't real, they are only a myth." I mumbled my eyes hooked on his.

"Do I look like a myth to you? Vampires are real, and you are mine," He crooned. My heart rate increased at his words.

"Please, please let me go," I begged.

"Ohh I couldn't do that now. Could I," he sniggered, his nose travelled down to my neck and collar bone he inhaled for a while, "Mmm, lovely."

"Please," I tried again, I closed my eyes tight as I felt his mouth open, and bite down neatly on to my exposed neck. A single tear slid down my face. I fell limply into his arms. He carried me bridal style not 

drinking the rest of my blood he laid me back in my room on my bed, and kissed my cheek before saying,

"You will be mine. Soon I'll be back and make you my bride."

I began drowning in a pool of darkness and despair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alice's POV:**

"Oh my god Emmet how could you!" I screamed running down the stairs, my credit card in my hand. My dim-witted, pig headed brother snapped my credit card in half. How could he!! I snarled as I found him cowering behind Esme.

"Step aside Esme this could get ugly," I warned as I crouched down, "Say bye to your son."

"Alice calm down. It'll be okay." Esme tried to reassure me.

"Help me Mommy, Alice is scaring me!" Emmet whimpered. Esme patted his shoulder motherly.

I growled, "It won't be okay Esme. He broke my credit card. My baby!"

"It's okay just get Jasper to make you a new one." Esme offered.

"I would but he's gone hunting and won't be back till Friday." I moaned.

"Then you'll just have to wait, and Emmet you will have to go with her to carry all her bags and no movie night for a week, apologise to your sister."

Emmet pushed out his bottom lip childishly, "But mommy!"

"Emmet." Esme said sternly, "Don't make me tell Carlisle."

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'm sorry Alice for breaking your baby."

I opened my mouth to answer, when everything went dark...

Vision:

_I saw a girl, an attractive girl with dark brown hair and large brown eyes wearing shorts and a tank top. She tied on some trainers, and stepped out to a window and climbed out. It was night time and she was trying to get some air, she walked out to a forest close by, so the building that she was staying in was still visible. She sat down leaning against a tree resting her head back she watched the night's sky, smiling to herself. Suddenly she scrambled up trying her best not to look alarmed, a dark cloaked figure appeared it pushed her against the tree. I could hear the girl's heartbeat increase, she was petrified but _

_she did her best to keep her expression blank. The figure was most definitely a vampire, and not a vegetarian either, his eyes were blood red. Her hand went to her mouth to stop any scream she stayed absolutely still, the vampire moved closer to her so he was pressing against her. His hands went to her neck and travelled down her shoulders until he held her hands tightly. She shivered in fear, he chuckled and breathed on her face, a slight faze occurred in her eyes. _

"_You are mine." He breathed, his face moving closer to hers, his nose skimmed down her jaw line as he inhaled in her scent. _

"_Who are you?" she said her voice trembled slightly. He chuckled._

"_Your worst nightmare. The one person you wouldn't expect. A creature that doesn't sleep, or eat, always thirsty for blood. The warm drink of life. A vampire." _

_She gasped, "Vvampires aren't real, and they are only a myth." She mumbled her eyes hooked on his. _

"_Do I look like a myth to you? Vampires are real, and you are mine," He crooned. _

"_Please, please let me go," she begged._

"_Ohh I couldn't do that now. Could I," he sniggered, his nose travelled down to her neck and collar bone he inhaled her scent for a while, "Mmm, lovely." _

"_Please," she tried again, she closed her eyes tight as she felt his mouth open, and he bit down neatly on to her exposed neck. A single tear slid down her face, I felt thousands streak mine. He carried her bridal style not drinking the rest of her blood he put her back in her room, and kissed her cheek before saying,_

"_You will be mine. Soon I'll be back and make you my bride," _

_I opened my eyes..._

_End of vision. _

"Alice what happened why are you crying. Wait your crying." Esme exclaimed she hugged me as I cried deeply sobbing into her arms.

"The poor girl. She was soo young Esme. Soo young and he changed her." I wept.

"What girl?" Esme asked.

"I don't know she was in my vision it was soo clear. This vampire just bit her and took her back, he left her she doesn't know anything. And I don't know this is soo confusing. I saw a tear come from her eyes and then I began crying. How is this possible?" My body shook involuntarily.

"I don't know. Alice, I don't know." Esme murmured.

Instantly I was pulled in to another vision this one was quick but made more sense. I got up swiftly, focused.

"I have to go." I announced.

"Where?" Esme inquired.

"England." I said simply.

"Why?"

"It'll make more sense when I come back. Emmet your coming with me as I no longer have the use of my credit card yours will have to do." I pulled the tall vampire along after me as I headed for my car in the garage.

"Let me go Alice, what are we doing?" he grumbled.

"We'll be back soon, I'll explain on the way. Come on we don't have long."

What should I do?

The world has done so much wrong to me

The order was that I live

But without you

Stupid are those who think

That you are lost for me

But in our hearts

It burns

The passion of love

For you

(Rough translation of Tere Liye)

**Maria's POV. **

I woke up jolting out of bed in one swift fluid movement. My whole body felt different, harder colder somehow. I rushed in to the bathroom shutting the door behind me, I gasped at what I saw in the mirror. Staring back at me was not the same person that had come here. No, this girl was pale, very pale. Her skin was clear and hard, she had lost all the childish fat on her face instead there was a strong perfectly aligned features. Her whole body was toned to perfection, not a hint of softness. Her hair was completely straight and a lighter shade a more tonal brown, reflecting the colours of the light that shone 

on it. It looked as if she had grown 3 to 4 inches during the night. The most frightening change was my eyes. No longer were they the bright dark brown, no they were the same devilish blood red as the creature that haunted my dreams last night. I cowered to the floor, clutching my chest. I was a monster, granted I didn't know much about being a vampire something I was pretty sure I now was but from the amount of movies I had seen Dracula, Van Helsing, Underworld, etc they all pointed to vampires drinking human blood. But I couldn't. There was no way that I could ever drink the blood of any human. Just the idea of ever doing that repulsed me. Slowly I got up, I had to try and be normal, I got out of the bathroom and hurried over to my suitcase it was about 5:00am in the morning, I had a good 3 hours before anyone woke up. I quickly got changed into some jeans and an emerald t-shirt. I pulled on a large hoody to hide in and put on some dark large sunglasses to hide my evil eyes. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it quietly behind me as I tip toed out of the barn. It was weight less, it seems that my new found abilities included strength to which degree I didn't know. I headed for the forest, the best place for me to hide. There was no way I would go near humans, I was a monster now I was a big threat to them, and I wouldn't be able to live if I endangered one at all. I heard someone approaching, quickly I hid my suitcase under some leaves and branches, I pulled myself up an old oak, and I hid up in the big leaves, as I waited. Through the shadows I could see Mr Cole; he looked cautious and looked as if he was waiting for someone. I held my breath; please don't make me eat him, please.

I heard a few more crunches in the distance Mr Cole turned around and smiled. A short pixie haired girl appeared followed by a tall muscular guy. They were both extremely pale and gorgeous. Who were they though?

"Matt long time no see mate. How've you been?" The muscular guy grinned I could tell by his accent that he was from America.

"Same here Emmet. I'm fine, what brings you here then. I expect this isn't a social call," Mr Cole smiled curiosity etched on his face.

"You'll soon find out," the pixie girl muttered. I frowned what did she mean? Suddenly the branch snapped beneath me I fell right on to the ground loudly. I cringed I was out of my hiding place.

"Maria?" Mr Cole frowned slightly, "Are you okay?" he began to walk over to me. I stumbled backwards, oh no don't get close to me. "Please stay away." I mumbled. He paused instantly.

"Why? Maria, what's the matter?" I felt hot tears slip down my face.

"Maria we understand what happened what you feel don't be afraid." The short pixie girl said reassuringly.

I shook my head, "No you don't." I hurried up and turned to run when unexpectedly I felt two cold arms grab me from behind in a strong hold. It was the muscular guy, I shrieked ad I thrashed about, "Please let me go."

"Wow. She is strong." The muscular guy muttered, tightening his sturdy hold.

"Guys what are you doing, let her go." Mr Cole said his eyes wide in alarm.

"It's for her own safety." The pixie girl said.

I glared at her, for her safety she should let me go.

"What do you mean?" Mr Cole demanded.

"Maria. I know. I know what he did to you. It happened last night didn't it?" the pixie girl asked me, I noticed her eyes were topaz the weird colour that Mr Cole had. I stopped thrashing about and became very still, how did she know?

"What happened last night?" Mr Cole questioned.

"He'll understand, take your sunglasses off. We understand, please Maria." The girl asked softly. I nodded unsurely but complied, taking my sunglasses off I looked at Mr Cole timorously.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, I looked down. I disgusted him.

"Someone bit you?" he asked.

I looked up sharply and nodded cautiously, I saw the anger erupt on his face, "What! How could someone do that!" he screamed and began yelling profanities. I stared at him in alarm; this wasn't the happy go lucky teacher I knew. The muscular guy released me and went to calm down Mr Cole. I fell to the ground again and sobbed, the pixie girl sat down next to me and hugged me she was very cold.

"It'll be okay Maria," She mumbled.

I looked at her with my tear stricken eyes, "How did you know?"

She smiled softly, "You aren't the only one that is a vampire. We are too."

I gasped, "But your eyes?"

"We are vegetarians we only drink blood from animals,"

I exhaled in relief, there was another way, "Wait a minute, whose we exactly?"

"Me I'm Alice by the way, Emmet my brother and Matt your science teacher."

I gasped, "Mr Cole is a vampire?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I really don't understand something, how did you know what happened to me last night?" I asked.

"I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes, you see vampires take on their strongest abilities to greater levels. Like when I was a human I used to have visions, now as a vampire I see the outcomes of decisions like the future, Emmet took on his super strength and Matt took on his ability to go out in the sun, you see vampires should really be pale but Matt's tan. Yours is your ability to cry, vampires can't cry but you can and you can make others cry, when I had your vision I ended up crying for the first time in 85 years!"

I gasped, "85 years?"

"Yes, vampires don't age you stay the age you were when you were changed, I was bitten at 18 so I'm forever 18 that was 85 years ago. Emmet was changed at 19 that was 98 years ago, Matt's the youngest he was changed at 17 about 48 years ago."

"48! That makes him 65 years old!"

"Yes but he'll never look it."

"Wait so does that mean I'm forever 15."

"Your only 15? You look about 17-18! I can't believe the scum." She growled I flinched.

"Maria, I'm soo sorry, so sorry." Mr Cole finally calmed down and sat in front of me his eyes filled with sadness. I frowned slightly, "What are you sorry about?"

"That you are now a vampire."

"Why? Did you bite me? Did you know someone would? No, so there was nothing you could do to prevent it from happening, it's my fault I shouldn't have left my room. Don't feel guilty please." I smiled down at him over the tops of my knees.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked Alice.

She smiled, "Your coming with us."

"Where?"

"America."

I nodded, a part of me knew I'd never get to go home; I was a monster a danger to my family.

"I'm coming too," Mr Cole stated.

"You can't if we both disappear then it will be suspicious." I pleaded; I wouldn't let him destroy his life for me.

"No Maria," he argued.

"She's right though Matt, you have to let her go alone, for now. You need to go back to work, act along the way and then after a week leave, family emergency whatever excuse you can come up with then 

you can fly over. She needs you but we have to do this properly, without glitches." Alice stood up, she took my hand in hers, and Emmet punched Mr Cole on his shoulder, "See you in a week mate." He smiled weakly and did something so unlike him, he hugged me, and I found myself hugging him back tightly. The last anchor I had in this place,

"Hurry." I whispered. I felt him nod, pulling away I felt a tear stumble out of my eye, I couldn't bear to leave without out him but it had to be done. I waved weakly as Alice and Emmet pulled me along down a path way towards a distant canary yellow Porsche. I gulped as I sat in; I was headed to my new life.

The journey to America was quick; Alice and Emmet had come by private jet which meant that my passport didn't need to be used. Once on the plane I asked them a few questions about being a vampire. I learned that I couldn't eat human food, need to breathe, I had super strength, super hearing, smell and speed. My eyes changed colour depending on hunger levels, I couldn't go out in the sun because it my skin would sparkle like a diamond, also that my control needed to be tested there was a possibility that I might not be affected by human blood, because I didn't attack Elle or Hazel when the lay in my room. I hoped that my control was strong. We also discovered another gift I could sleep; this meant I wouldn't have the purple bruises under my eyes like every other vampire had. Alice and Emmet described their coven. There was the leader Carlisle Cullen 26 forever and his wife Esme Cullen 28. Rosalie 20 she was Emmet's wife, Jasper 19 Alice's husband, Edward 17 and his wife Bella 18 . I am now part of this coven the youngest at 15, Matt is also a member but he usually leaves for years on end but visits regularly he is single and actually 17 he would be staying now though.

I was quite nervous about meeting more vampires. I had a very low experience with them, one was my science teacher, two practically kidnapped me and one changed me. So not a positive track record.

Halfway to America Alice left her seat to make a phone call she just had a vision and was very excited though she wouldn't tell us why.

We landed on a runway in a mountainous region.

"Were here in Alaska, Maria." Alice announced.

I gasped Alaska! "Alice I'll freeze!"

She laughed, "No you won't trust me. Vampires don't feel the cold."

I frowned but trusted her I stepped off the plane and just like she said I felt no different. The scenery was mind-blowing, soo beautiful. Snow capped mountains, evergreens surrounding the area in a mystical way. Alice disappeared only to appear with her prized Porsche. Me and Emmet both got in, me in the back. Soon I was asleep, quite drained by the events that had taken place.

_I dreamt of a tall medieval castle, with large turrets and dark arch windows. It was made of stone a rough grey colour that seemed to sparkle in the light. A flag fluttered on top of one of the turrets, fringed _

_with gold it was blood red sewn on it was a horse a beautiful black stallion with an exquisite lion pouncing onto its back, jaws open. I gasped why it would harm such an innocent creature. My eyes wandered over to the statue that headed the castle. Made of gold was a lion, in fine intricate detail, I could feel the power in the eyes of the King of all Animals. I stepped back in alarm; there was something weirdly familiar about this place. I felt as if I had been here before._

Slowly the dream began to diminish. I woke up to the sound of Emmet saying,

"Wake up Maria. We are home."

I sat up straight just as Alice rounded into a garage. I got out; the garage was full of expensive looking cars, a BMW, monster jeep, Volvo, Aston Martin Vanquish, a black motorbike, a red motorbike and a Mercedes. It was like a show room. I followed Alice and Emmet out of the garage to the steps of a breathtaking mansion. It was very old but painted a timeless white. The door was opened by a worried looking caramel haired woman, by the concern on her face this had to be Esme. She hugged both Alice and Emmet and scolded them, "Don't ever run away without telling me first. I was so worried."

"Were sorry mom," they both answered.

"Who's this then?" Esme, smiled at me warmly.

"This is Maria. We need to explain this to everyone so can we come in now mom?" Alice asked sweetly. Esme nodded and got out the way as Alice pulled me in. We were bombarded by a stunning blonde girl, who ran to Emmet and pulled him into a tight hug I could tell it was Rosalie, "How could you? No notice at all not even a phone call." She mumbled. Emmet patted her back as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry babe. Tight schedule. We'll explain everything to all of you."

A tall blonde boy stopped in front of Alice, they both just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, he smiled and took her hand she grinned broadly he must be Jasper. Alice dragged me to the living room and pushed me down on to the couch when she screamed,

"EVERYONE, FAMILY MEETING. GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!"

I covered my ears she was soo loud. She smiled apologetically at me; instantaneously the room was occupied by the whole coven. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. They all stared at me; the bronze haired one who was probably called Edward watched me with a confused expression.

"So you guys most likely want to know where I and Emmet went to," Alice explained all the events that had taken place in the last few days, "How old do you guys think she is?" Alice inquired.

"Umm 18?" Rosalie said.

"19?" Carlisle and Esme said.

Edward and Bella both said "18" and Jasper said "19" like Carlisle and Esme.

Alice shook her head, "Tell them Maria,"

"I'm only 15."

I heard all of them gasp eyes wide.

"The scum the changed her wants her for his bride. He can't take her; I hope you guys agree this is just disturbing. So do you concur that she should stay with us?"

I watched them Carlisle the leader smiled, "Of course she can stay she will be like a daughter to me."

I smiled gratefully.

"Yes I have a little sister!" Emmet punched the air and hugged me tightly.

"Oh and guess who is coming in less than a week?" Alice smiled.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Matt, he knows Maria and is coming to stay with her."

"Well isn't that going to be fun, I need to get that boy back for the last time he came," Edward laughed happily, his eyes bright.

Sometimes makes me laugh

Sometimes makes me cry

She teases me soo

In my dreams he comes

Takes my heart

He teases me soo

A little shy

She is beautiful

She is the moon

I die for him

Am not scared of the world

Of his name I worship

Every moment I watch him

I know it's a need

Love is soo far

Only a few days left

Meeting him is important

That boy I remember a lot

That girl I remember a lot

(Rough translation of Woh ladki bahut yaad aati hain)

**Ria's POV:**

It had been 3 months since I had come to Forks, Washington. My control was apparently amazing, I felt no thirst for human blood, and the Cullen's took me hunting. I felt a lot stronger and fresher afterwards. They registered me into Forks High School as a freshman 2 years older than my actual age I had to pretend to be 17. Jasper was an extremely skilled forger, he made me an American Passport my name was now Ria Cullen. They had adopted me and I couldn't be happier. I was approached practically every minute by the males in Forks High School. I didn't get why? I mean there were soo many prettier girls there, why single me out. I didn't enjoy the attention at all, actually it annoyed me. I felt like deliberately breaking one of their legs to get the message through that I wasn't interested, but Alice always stopped me while she laughed her head off.

I got ready for school, simple dark wash jeans a jade and white top with a white zip hoody, and white pumps. I brushed my long hair, and grabbed my black school bag, slinging it on my shoulder I hurried downstairs to the car. I usually shared with Rosalie and Emmet in her BMW it was a very comfortable ride. We got to school just in time; I waved by as I headed for my first lesson, Biology. I grabbed my seat at the back and did my best to ignore the obvious hints from the males which sat near me. The lesson finished I headed to my locker to drop off some books, while I was closing my locker I felt someone tap my shoulder I sighed and turned around.

"Matt!" I shouted happily, as I hugged him, he grinned hugging me back. I paid no attention to the glares we were getting from the other students.

I pulled away and kicked him hard crossing my arms I pouted turning away.

"Hey what did I do?" he asked rubbing his shin dramatically.

"Does this look like one week! 3 months! You took 3 months to come," I grumbled. He hugged me from behind and mumbled "I'm sorry there weren't any tickets till now. I'm sorry."

"You could have at least called!" I muttered.

"And miss the great welcome, you have got to be kidding," he laughed, I glared and pushed him as I stalked off, he caught up in seconds.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. At least I am here now. I missed you." He looked so serious and sad I stopped walking and smiled, "I missed you too. Edward is meaning to get you back for something so I'd better be aware if I were you."

Matt grinned, "Ahh so he remembers!"

"What did you do?" I said curiosity killing me.

"Umm you know his car?"

"His prized Volvo."

"Yup well Emmet dared me to spray paint it with Owned by a Virgin. So I did. Believe me it was the last time I saw them Edward was beyond mad."

I burst out laughing, "He's not a virgin anymore, he's married."

"Really. Wow he's quick. That just leaves me."

"And me. But I have an excuse I am only 15 what are you? 65?"

"Yup." He grinned, "Never thought that did you?"

"Nope but technically your only 17."

"Right forever."

We both had the same lessons for the rest of the day, at lunch Matt was attacked by a very angry Alice,

"YOU SAID ONE WEEK! Does this look like one week to you Mr?"

"Calm down Alice I've already beaten him up." I reassured her.

"I'm still angry," she growled.

"I'm sorry Alice. I meant to call. Forgive me." He gave her his puppy dog smile; she narrowed her eyes but finally relented. Pure Matt style he turned to face Bella,

"You must be our Edwards wife,"

Bella smiled, "I am, you must be Matt."

Matt took Bella's hand and kissed it gentlemanly, Edward glowered, "See even I got settled down during the 30 years that you left. What did you do, I see no wedding band?"

"Ahh mate I did soo much I trained to be a teacher, I was in fact Maria's science teacher. And no, no ring here."

"Anyone in mind?" Edward smirked.

They were both quiet for a second; Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled softly surprisingly. "Good luck to you then,"

"Yeah I need it," Matt laughed.

The rest of the day flew by, when we got home; I dragged Matt to my room to harass him with a million questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart has drowned

My heart has drowned

In your eyes my heart has drowned

My love my love

Just know this

Lover I am, Crazy I am

For you I'll do anything

In your love I live

For you I'll die

(Rough translation of Dil Dooba)

**Matt's POV:**

It was wrong on soo many different levels. She is I mean was my student. I can't believe I feel this way about her. I've never felt so deeply about anyone. I never thought I could. But here I sit next to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my 65 years of my life both vampire and human. We were lying on her bed, she leant on to my side, I was like a reminder of her human life and she needed that, some normalcy. I enjoyed the closeness for a completely different selfish reason. She'd been through soo much wrong, and I needed to keep it right so my feelings had to be put on a hold. There was about a 50 years difference that could be argued with the age difference between Carlisle and Esme over a century. But Maria was soo innocent, soo young. Damn she was only 15 even though she could pass for 18 even 19. She was just incredibly special and amazing creature.

I felt her head start to drop on my shoulder, she'd fallen asleep, miraculously I too began to tire, my eyes felt heavy. Soon I was in a deep slumber, my arm wrapped around her slender frame.

_I dreamt of her, Maria or should I say Ria. She was wearing a long floor length satin dress in a deep scarlet. It fitted her slender figure perfectly, enhancing her curves to perfection. It was strapless and her beautiful hair was loose lightly curled and hung on her pale shoulders with a slight reddish tint to it. Her eyes were big and enticing topaz, her face was lit up in a smile, her lips were a perfect bow shape and a cherry red, soo inviting. I stepped towards her and saw my reflection in the glass pane; I was wearing a tuxedo, in my hand a rose, the same colour as her dress. I rushed to her and handed her the rose, she smiled gratefully, I offered her my hand for a dance and she accepted placing her pale hand in my tan one. I pulled her close to me and danced twirling her around gracefully I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine, the way her eyes twinkled with excitement. When the music stopped, I still held her close our foreheads touched, quickly I bent down and kissed her sweet lips, my hand rested on her face as I marvelled at the sensation the exhilaration of the moment. I hoped it would last forever. I felt someone push me back, I glared angrily at the intruder it was tall cloaked figure. He chuckled mercilessly. I growled and got ready to pounce at him for ruining the faultless moment I was having with Ria. But somehow I couldn't move it was as if all my muscles were locked in place, I watched as the intruder grabbed Ria's hand and forced her into dancing with him, the look of pure fear in her eyes, boiled anger in me. I screamed in my head no sound uttered from my lips, he was not gentle with her he was harsh and rough gripping her hip tightly and at the end he jerked her forward, and bent down to kiss her callously, she tried her best to push him off but he held on pulling her closer and tighter to him, I could see her pain clearly. When he finally pulled away he had a sick smile on his face, he turned to face me one of his arms around her neck the other travelling down her side. She trembled with fear, and flinched at his touch, his lips went to her neck his eyes still on me he whispered, "I have come back for you, my bride." _

_I shook with rage, how dare he touch her, kiss her, talk to her like that! Every part of my body wanted tear this monster apart to pieces, how dare he! She was such an angel so sweet and innocent. What had she done to be treated so cold-heartedly? I broke when I saw the tears stream down Ria's face, such an angel should never be made to cry, I felt a thousand tears slip down my face._

I opened my blood shot eyes. I had had an awful nightmare. Wait did I just say I had a nightmare? Ria looked at me with big wide eyes.

"Did you just wake up? And your crying!" she exclaimed.

She brushed away the tears that had brimmed in my eyes, "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head, "It seems your gift is stronger, you allowed me to sleep. Unfortunately for me my first dream in 48 years happened to be a nightmare,"

"Sorry that might have been my fault, I had one too, and maybe what I dream is connected to what I give others. What did you dream about?" she asked guiltily.

I shook my head, "I can't remember now." Or rather I chose not to, I couldn't ever repeat what I'd dreamt.

"Neither can I," she frowned slightly.

"We should tell Carlisle," I said taking her hand, and pulled her to Carlisle's study. I knocked on his study door, doing my best not to look at Ria.

"Come in," came Carlisle's voice.

I opened the door, and towed Ria in.

"Carlisle. I think we have uncovered more of Ria's gift, she made me fall asleep and dream," I explained how it happened just not what I dreamt that was a bit too personal.

"Interesting. Ria did you do something different when you fell asleep anything that could direct us to how you caused Matt to sleep?" Carlisle asked Ria.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess maybe it was the physical contact. That's the only different thing I suppose. Because every other time I've slept I've been alone, but today I fell asleep on Matt's shoulder."

Carlisle nodded, "Most likely, physical contact for now. Maybe as your gift progresses you could get a vampire to sleep without the contact. I will be waiting for the time that may occur. You have a very unique gift there Ria."

She smiled sweetly, and held my hand tighter, I felt a flush of pride that I could be there for her, "But till then I will be staying with you while you sleep, I enjoyed it," yeah I enjoyed the part where I could be close to you.

She pushed me playfully, "You use me soo much." Ria laughed.

I nodded in agreement, "It's true. I do."

"See you later Dad," Ria waved lightly skipping out of the study dragging me behind her, I complied happily.

"Ria! There you are, your coming with me," Alice snatched Ria from me; I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why?" Ria inquired confused, she tilted her head to the side in an incredibly cute way.

"It's mine and Jaspers wedding anniversary and we are all going out," she grinned.

"Oh really that's great. Congratulations!" Ria hugged Alice excitedly.

Alice took her hand, "Thanks. Come on we have to get ready, say bye to Matt," she laughed; I rolled my eyes Alice could be extremely patronizing sometimes. I was sad to see Alice steal her away from me; I barely had time to actually talk to her. Ria turned around and blew me a kiss; I caught it and grinned as 

she laughed. That girl didn't realise her innocent actions affected me a lot. I headed back to my room sighing softly.

Your face

Is so lovely

Without looking how can I survive?

The lord has made you soo well

In my eyes it's wow

My heart is crazy

Crazy is my heart

My heart is being wasted

A little something is happening

My friends say

I am falling in love

I am falling in love

My heart is being wasted

A little something is happening

You have heard

I am falling in love

I am falling in love

(Rough translation of Mujhe pyar hone laga hain)

**Ria's POV:**

I was quiet upset that Alice had stolen me away from Matt, he'd only just come. But this was Alice's special day and I owed her, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here safe. Alice directed me to her bedroom, on her bed lay 5 dresses. She ran over to a deep forest green one, it was beautiful. A silky fabric, it was a layered knee length and tied up with a beautiful silver butterfly pin on one shoulder leaving the other bare. It was exquisite.

"Do you like it?" she said cautiously but I knew she knew my answer.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. She laughed,

"Come on your first," Alice pushed me down into a salon chair in her bathroom; she started with my hair, washing it with a rainforest shampoo. The sent was lovely, she rolled my hair up with curlers then blow dried my hair in place, spraying it with a floral setting spray. She began my makeup, giving me a light base, outlining my eyes with a smoky effect, then putting some emerald eye shadow on my eyelid and some mascara, she applied some blusher just enough for a natural blush and some sparkly lip gloss... I smiled appreciatively, "You are a genius Alice."

"I know," she grinned, bowing slightly. She helped me into my dress and removed my curlers, my hair tumbled in big loose curls down my back, as the finishing touches, Alice swept a curl to the side with a silver slide, put a butterfly necklace on me, and a butterfly charm bracelet. She beamed at me and wiped away a fake tear, her eyes widened, "Bella's turn!"

Bella begged and struggled through the whole procedure, I don't understand why though Alice is a professional, and if Bella just let her get on with it Bella would have a lot of fun. Bella ended up in a midnight blue satin dress, it was strapless and knee length matched with silver stilettos and a simple pearl necklace. Classic. Rosalie did her own make up she was in a purple form fitting halter neck dress her hair was hanging loose over her shoulders, very modern. Esme wore a cream off the shoulder dress that reached her knees, she had gold jewellery she was completely traditional. Alice on the other hand looked gorgeous very chic in a black knee length spaghetti strap dress, it was perfect on her. She looked like an angel. She ordered us to stand by the door; all the guys were waiting for us downstairs. Alice went first and said she would call us down in order, which meant I would be last. I sighed first ready last shown. I heard the round of applause when Alice walked down the stairs, she called out for Esme, she smiled and headed down, another applause the same went for Rosalie and Bella. Now my turn, I bit my lip nervously and stepped down. I swear if I was still human I would have blushed bright red at this moment. Everyone had their eyes on me, wide and staring. I lowered my gaze, and stood in front of them shyly. I dared myself to look up at their faces, Alice looked smug everyone else was dumbstruck.

"Well..." I mumbled, "Is it that bad."

They just carried on staring Alice rolled her eyes and dragged Jasper out to the garage, Rosalie, Bella and Esme did the same to their husbands. It was just me and Matt, looked at him and waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

I laughed unsure, "Do I look that bad that you have no words to express it."

Matt frowned slightly, "You don't look bad. You look stunning unbelievably gorgeous."

I looked away shyness overcoming me. "Come on we don't want to be late."

Matt took my hand gently and walked me out to the garage, "They've gone," I said simply looking about.

"Oh we are going by ourselves,"

"In what?" I questioned carefully.

Matt grinned and pulled me over to a car, I stopped short my jaw dropped, "You own an Aston Martin DBS! James Bond's car!"

Matt nodded, "You know it then."

"Of course I know it. It's my dream car. Aston Martin is my favourite brand."

Matt smiled, "Mine too. Come on let's get going before we get murdered by Alice."

I skipped happily to the passenger side and opened the door jumping in, I marvelled at the car. It was amazing. "Do you know what, I may just marry you for your car? What's mine is yours in a marriage. Right."

Matt laughed nodding, "But the car is not in the deal."

"Shoot now I have no reason to say I do."

In about 45 minutes we arrived at a large building, Hilton Hotel, emblazoned in fancy writing. Man does Alice not go simple, Matt passed the keys to the valet, and I spotted Alice and the rest of them waiting near the front of the Hotel. We walked over to them, "Happy Anniversary Alice and Jasper," I said again.

"Thank you," they both replied simultaneously. We all headed in to the large classy foyer, Alice stepped forward and talked to the receptionist.

"Hello, we are the Cullen's; we have reservations for the dance hall."

"Right, yes it is all ready for your Anniversary party Mrs Cullen, right this way. If there is anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask," the receptionist smiled sweetly and directed us to a large hall. It was made of glass and lit only by the chandeliers. It was breathtaking and an orchestra played soft classical music as we entered. Alice really outdid herself. The doors opened out the large fields all candle lit, it glowed. I was mesmerized. I jumped as Matt spoke behind me,

"Umm Ria, would you like to dance?"

I smiled brightly, "I would love to," Alice was already on the dance floor; Edward was trying to persuade a reluctant Bella. I put my hand in Matt's I felt a sparkle, and giggled something I hadn't done for ages. Matt escorted me to the dance floor placing one hand on my hip the other in my free hand, I put my other hand on his shoulder. It was fascinating the sensation I felt dancing with him, I laughed lightly whenever he twirled me around. Soon Edward got Bella on the dance floor, Esme and Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie joined as well. Everyone laughed and had a lot of fun; about an hour later we swapped partners. I was with Jasper; he acted all gentlemanly and kissed my hand making me laugh. Next I was with Emmet, who kept on picking me up and swinging me around in the air. Edward was a perfect dance partner, thank god I knew how to dance we waltzed around everyone. Dad was very sweet the way he let me lead and became the female. I laughed as I had to go on tip toes to allow him to twirl even then I 

was too short so he had to bend down. We both cracked up laughing and went back to our original partners, I was getting pretty sleepy and contented myself by simply leaning against Matt's chest as he moved us about slowly. It was very comforting the feeling of him soo close to me, I felt safe and satisfied.

We decided to head home, I stayed awake throughout the journey,

"Matt are you staying so you can sleep. I don't think I want to be alone tonight." I mumbled.

"I will stay as long as you want me to," he answered I smiled,

"Thanks."

When we got home I went straight to my bathroom and changed in to my pyjamas, shorts and a simple t-shirt. Matt was already there in sweats and a t-shirt. I rolled in to my bed and yanked him down with me still holding his hand I pulled it over myself protectively it was more comfortable that way and we needed physical contact, so why not. I turned and ended up sleeping with my head on his chest and my arm around him. Just before I nodded off, I whispered, "Good night."

Dream...

_I looked around confused, the building I was in resembled an old medieval Cathedral. Coloured glass panes portrayed not the images of the bible but images of ethereal like peopl. I reached forward to touch the glass, it was hard and cold and completely smooth. The eyes of the people in the image were blood red, I gasped they were vampires and not vegetarian ones. I felt my jaw tighten in anger. Disgusting immoral creatures. _

_I turned around taking in my surroundings; it really did look like a cathedral, made of stone and marble, with rows of wooden pews. At the front was an altar there stood a tall dark haired man dressed in similar to a vicars clothing but with a vamparic twist. A long black cloak with a white shirt underneath, he seemed to be older than me about 40 something, I smiled in relief when I noticed he had topaz eyes. A vegetarian. _

_I found myself being pulled back by an excited Alice; she giggled happily pushing me behind a large wooden arched door. Behind the door stood Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Rosalie and Bella. All stood with their partners dressed in suits for the males and identical ruby red dresses for the females. They all had the same cheerful grins on their faces. I tilted my head to the side and caught a reflection of myself, I was wearing a strapless gown, it was ivory, the bodice fitted my form perfectly with a thousand diamonds sewn in with intricate detail, the fabric flew down to the floor with a long trail, my hair was curled professionally, it was pulled up in a delicate twist with the curls cascading down my back, on my head was a delicate silver tiara embedded in the surface were a thousand emeralds . Then came the loud _

_recognizable wedding song, Alice hugged me and chuckled before heading out the door with Jasper on her arm, Bella and Edward followed suit then came Emmet and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme took both my arms and smiled warmly as they walked me out, hundreds of people sat at the pews all with their eyes on me, I averted my gaze to the floor. I found myself at the altar I chose this time to see who was standing next to me, who was I getting married to in this dream? I smiled widely, Matt. _

_He grinned impishly, I felt comfortable to see him standing there, looking just as pleased as I did. We were getting married! Matt took my hand in his, I smiled sweetly it was just right the sensation of his hand in mine. He was wearing a black suit that fitted him perfectly, the priest began to speak, the whole cathedral quietened as his words echoed throughout the walls. _

"_I bring you all here today, to wed these two people in holy matrimony, under the eyes of God. So do you Matthew Edward Cole take Maria Amelia Cullen in holy matrimony as your wife?"_

_I looked up at Matt waiting for his answer he smiled at me keeping his eyes on me he answered,_

"_I do." _

_I beamed at him, the vicar continued, "Do you Maria Amelia Cole take Matthew Edward Cole in holy matrimony as your husband?" _

"_I do," I said my eyes on Matt._

"_Before I tie these two in holy matrimony is there anyone here who has any reason that they should not be wed, speak now or forever in eternity hold your peace?"_

_I turned about, suddenly the cathedrals arched door burst open. Standing there was a cloaked dark figure. His eyes blood red, teeth gleaming in the shadow of his hood. _

_His rough voice boomed throughout the hall, I cringed at the sound, "I do Priest."_

_Matt growled angrily at the intruder, I flinched slightly what had this person got against me and Matt getting married. _

_The figure laughed the sound made me feel shivers down my spine, "Marianne is mine."_

_I frowned who is Marianne? And what did she have to do with my marriage._

"_Come here Marianne," he crooned, I felt my whole body freeze up and begin to move without me actually letting it. I stared at Matt confused what was happening, his eyes were wide in horror, and all the Cullen's too looked terrified. My body began walking towards the intruder, my hand slipped out of Matt's, I pleaded with him through my eyes why was he letting me go? I had reached the figure he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly close to him; he twisted me around so I faced the Cullen's and Matt. I trembled as he the cloaked figure held me tightly close to him, murmuring "Mmm," I begged again with my eyes trying hard to get an action out of Matt anything from the Cullen's. But no one moved an inch, no one tried to help me they all looked frozen, eyes wide jaws dropped. I closed my eyes _

_tightly and gulped as the figure tightened his hold on me his fingers intertwined itself in my hair pulling it back, I let out a small shriek at the suddenness of it all. He angled my head to the left, he bent down and kissed my exposed neck, he chuckled darkly. My breathing intensified immensely, "Ohh Marianne I told you I'll be back, you are my bride only mine..." his voice drifted away. I felt a single solitary tear slip down my cheek._

"Wake up Matt," I nudged him, he had a tonne of tears streaking down his face. I felt a pang of guilt, whatever he was dreaming most probably was a nightmare. I wished he would remember what he dreamed, also I wished one day that I would remember what I dreamt because I had a feeling it was pretty important, but no luck. When I opened my eyes the dream just faded away.

Matt wiped his eyes smiling sadly, "God, Ria give me a good dream one of these days."

I laughed, "Yeah but at least neither of us remembers it that way it doesn't haunt you during the day. Anyway it was your decision to sleep."

He ginned, "Yeah it was and I'll never regret it, and I'll never have those stupid circles under my eyes. I feel so fresh!"

I elbowed him narrowing my eyes, "You're such a user and soo vain. It's ridiculous."

"Hey you're the one that abuses me, constantly! Well you would do the same if you had to live with purple circles under your eyes for 48 years!"

"Nah uh. I'm not so self conceited like you Matthew."

"Really, then I dare you to stay awake for one week. No sleeping, let's see how you deal with that!"

"Fine. If I win what do I get,"

"Whatever you want!"

"Deal. Be prepared to lose your car."

"What?"

"Yes if I win I am taking your car, the Aston Martin DBS!" I giggled.

"But you can't drive!"

"I'll learn."

"You'll never win,"

"Ohh won't I!"

I pushed him and ran out the door; sprinting out of the room down the stairs, unfortunately for me Matt was quicker. He grabbed me from behind, I let out a shriek and started laughing uncontrollably apparently I am ticklish too!

Shoot.

"Please. Please. Stop," I screamed between laughs, as Matt tickled me laughing at my reaction, shaking his head he shouted over my screams, "No way."

Somehow I slipped away and ran to the living room to hide,

"Hey you guys, how come you haven't changed?" I asked, all the Cullen's were sitting on the sofas with a perplexed expression on their faces.

Matt appeared behind me, thankfully he didn't carry on our little fight instead he looked at the Cullen's with the same weird expression.

"Umm, guys?" I waved my hand in front of their faces. Slowly they began to shake out of their fazed positions and blinked.

Esme jumped up and hugged me tightly.

I laughed nervously, "What's going on?"

"It seems as if you made us all fall asleep," Carlisle smiled distractedly.

"Ohh, really! Do you guys remember what the dream was, because Matt never remembers and neither do I?"

"No, no we don't," Edward answered quickly, a bit too quickly but I let it pass, my face fell a little,

"Oh. Well maybe one day you will. I'd love to know what it is I'm dreaming it just seems important."

I grinned and turned to leave before I left I faced Matt, "One week and your car will be mine!"

He stuck his tongue out and pouted like a little kid, I laughed and ran upstairs to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair, I pulled on my red David & Goliath t-shirt which had Rock is dead, long live Paper and Scissor, dark wash vintage jeans, chocolate Uggs and my dark brown jacket which I didn't need but had to use it so not rouse un needed questions to why I didn't feel the cold. I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs sure enough everyone else had beaten me.

In my hand

Your hand is

Forever with me

In your hand

Is my hand

Forever with me

When you are close

Then what does it matter

In your love I am destroyed

In your heart my breath will be diminished

In your love I will be destroyed

(Rough translation of Meri hath mein)

**Matt's POV:**

Thank god Edward heard my thoughts before anyone could open their mouths and tell Ria what we dreamt off. I had a feeling that we were all involved in her dream; if we were we'd sleep. No physical contact was necessary, but I couldn't be sure. I think Ria's dreams are prophetic in some sense, the figure appeared again and he always repeats the same message that he is coming back and going to take Ria away. Every time he appeared my body seized up, maybe his gift is the power to control the body, it pained me to a million degrees to see the look of hurting and anguish in Ria's eyes when he pulled her away, when we didn't do anything to stop him. But we were powerless. When Ria ran upstairs to get ready for school I turned to face the rest of the family, they all had the same mystified expression on their faces.

"Explain, why none of us could tell Ria what we dreamt?" Edward rounded on me, frowning slightly.

I flinched, "Didn't you see the dream properly, and he takes her away. If she knew that what was what we dreamt it would frighten her. She's already had enough trouble in her life to add on that her dreams are all of her being pulled away from us." My eyes were tight.

Edward shook his head, "Ohh, I didn't realise."

Carlisle stood up, "There was something about that place that I've seen before I don't know in a book maybe?"

"I have this feeling that it meant something, a message. I don't know it's just that I feel as if I've missed something. Something important," my frown deepened.

"No one is going to touch my little sister," Emmet growled protectively.

I smiled absent-mindedly, "There is no way anyone could get to her. We should hurry or we'll be late."

I ran up to my room to have a speedy shower, quickly I got changed and gelled my hair to its usual disarray. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs, remembering a part of the dream I had last night. Holding Ria's hand, it was our wedding day the smile on her face matched with my grin. She looked like a fallen angel, with her beautiful tresses, her long ivory dress that fitted her perfectly. She was practically glowing, and so was I. An impossibility us getting married, there was no way in hell that Ria would marry me let alone ever like me the way I liked her. The dream would always be that a distant delusion.

All of a sudden I had an idea, it made me grin pretty childish stuff but if it allowed me to be close to Ria I would do it. Just then the very angel walked down the stairs, as she reached the bottom stepped I picked her up in my arms bridal style. She laughed,

"What are you doing Matt?"

"Apologising for being late, so I'm going to carry you all day"

"Umm, Matt...You don't have to,"

I smiled, "I know, but apologising this way is more fun!"

"Okay," She looked at me quizzically, I laughed and carried her out to Rosalie's car everyone raised an eyebrow. I laughed, "I'm apologising."

Alice elbowed Jasper, "Why don't you apologise like that!?" Jasper glared at me, "Thanks Matt."

I placed Ria in to the back seat and climbed in. "Can we race?" I asked Rosalie, she grinned happily.

"Eddie, want to race. Or are you chicken?"

Edward glared, "Don't call me Eddie, and you're on," With that all tyres squealed to life, Emmet jumped up and down in the passenger seat chanting, "Race, Race, Race!"

Rosalie was fast, very fast. So was Edward but lucky for us we won! Edwards face was hilarious. He looked just like he did when I spray painted his precious Volvo. Damn it, I gulped. Stupid telepathic vampire, he heard what I thought.

"Thanks for reminding me, Matt" he smiled darkly, oh no when Edward does his evil smile you know you're in for it and it won't be pretty!

I quickly picked Ria up as a safety barrier; if I was holding Ria he wouldn't do anything for now, at least.

Ria giggled as I twirled her about and carried her into school, to make it easier to walk about I twisted her around so she was on my back. We past lots of students who gave us weird looks, I just grinned back as we went straight to our first class English. I nearly burst out laughing when the teacher stared at us, he looked about to ask us why I was carrying Ria but decided against it and gave up shrugging, he mumbled, "Crazy kids."

The whole day I went through with my 'apology' carrying Ria between classes, I could see the jealousy in the eyes of the males. They all wished they could touch Ria like I could. Ha! She was too good for any of them. Gym was a problem when we had to separate to get changed,

"It's okay, you did your best." Ria slipped down to the floor and smiled she rushed in to the changing rooms. I sighed; it was soo much fun being that close to her, I got changed very quickly and stepped out, perfect timing as Ria just came out at the same time. I picked her up swiftly back on to my back,

"Let's continue!"

Ria giggled, "Umm Matt how are we supposed to play basketball if I'm on your back?"

"Easy I'll dribble and you can score perfect partnership,"

"Okay, if you know what you're doing. "

Tonight was the first night of Ria's bet, she had to stay awake, armed with about a million DVD's she pooped one in it was 28 weeks later, a horror which kept her awake with the jumping. It was actually a pretty good film, apart from the fact that the virus was quite like being a vampire without control. Ria then put in her favourite film of all time The Mummy, followed by The Mummy Returns and The Mummy 3. All the films were really interesting but the best bit was watching Ria, she got soo absorbed in each scene, to The Mummy and The Mummy Returns she knew all the words, and recited them along with the actors. Laughing to the jokes she knew by heart, the last film she watched was; What happens in Vegas. It was a really funny film with Aston Kutcher and Cameron Diaz. Soon enough it was time for school, Ria grinned, and "That wasn't too bad."

I smiled mischievously, "It's only the first day."

For the next few days Ria watched back to back movies, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Underworld Trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy, X Men Trilogy, all the Harry Potters, Indiana Jones, The Bourne films, I am Legend, Fast and Furious, Constantine, Transformers, Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, Incredible Hulk, John Hancock etc.

The dark circles were starting to form under her eyes; she looked soo tired by the 4th day. She used lots of concealer to hide the circles. I felt sorry for her it was natural for me not to sleep it didn't drain me, but it did drain Ria. I was starting to think it was a bad idea.

"Ria, I think you should go and sleep." I said on the 5th day.

"No way. I'm fine really not tired." She suppressed a yawn.

I gave her a look, "You are not fine you're exhausted."

"Ah well only 2 more days to go, 48 hours I can do it."

"No you can't. Just sleep."

"Nope," she shook her head and turned away from me and carried on watching The Matrix.

I decided to keep a close watch on her the minute she begin to get drowsy I'm going to make her sleep.

On the 7th day she jumped about excited, "I win. I win. I win"

I smiled weakly, "You do. Now you can have my car."

"No. I couldn't it's yours I was only joking, anyway I agree going without sleep sucks."

"Ria you won it fair and square."

"No. We said that I would get whatever I want we didn't specify on the car."

I sighed she was right; thank god she was too nice to take my car. "So what do you want?"

"I will decide after I wake up."

I grinned, "Sure."

She changed into her pyjamas and lay down on her bed.

"I'm going hunting, with all the guys. The girls are still here so if you need anything. They'll be here."

"Sure. Sure, bye. Have fun," she yawned and closed her eyes.

I strode downstairs and meet up with the guys to go hunting I had a weird feeling something was going to happen. Bella and Alice were out shopping, Rosalie was checking her car and Esme was busying herself with household tasks. We wouldn't be far, so I shook the worry and went.

Your eyes

Your eyes

Your eyes are soo lovely

That their lover I have become

Put me in them

That their lover I have become

Put me in them

(Rough translation of Maula mere maula)

**Alice's POV:**

"Come on Bella, we haven't been to Abercrombie and Fitch, Victoria Secrets or Ralph Loren yet," I pulled Bella towards the many shops yet to be visited. Bella groaned.

"Alice. Can't we go home yet?"

I rolled my eyes Ria was soo much more fun to go shopping with, "Stop being a kill joy and come on."

She stopped resisting and allowed me to drag her to the shops, in Victoria Secrets I asked her,

"What do you think of Ria?"

"She such a lovely girl. I mean what that scum did to her is disgusting. She is soo young, talented, bright and gorgeous. What about you?"

"I love her. She is a perfect little sister. What do you think about her and Matt?"

Bella laughed, "They are completely perfect for one another, like you and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet and me and Edward. I just hope they realise it soon."

I grinned, "Me too. The dream felt so real, their wedding it was wonderful until the bit when that figure appeared. Ria was practically glowing with happiness as was Matt."

"Yeah. Did you also feel as if your whole body was frozen?" Bella looked at me as she remembered that part of the dream.

I nodded, "Yeah..." my voice trailed away as I had a vision.

_Ria was lying asleep on her bed a small smile on her face, she was peaceful and happy. Like a seraph. I turned around as I heard a movement someone was here. Standing over her was the cloaked figure. I gasped, no! What was he doing here? Wake up Ria! Esme! Rose! I wanted to scream._

_The figure slid his hand underneath Ria's waist and lifted her up with ease. She looked so serene, unperturbed by what was happening. The door opened and it was Esme she screamed, the figure chuckled and froze Esme, Rosalie appeared next but she too was frozen on the spot their eyes fazed in shock. The figure carried Ria out and said, "Finally I've taken what is rightfully mine..."_

I opened my eyes in shock and grabbed Bella's hand, "We have to go. Quick!" We ran to my Porsche. Before Bella could even shut the door I started the car. Speeding back home, I shouted out frantically,

"The person who bit Ria is back. He took her."

"What!" Bella shouted.

"Yes. We have to stop him!" We were at home in no time, sprinting up the step we paused both Esme and Rosalie were immobilised. We were too late; I grabbed Esme and shook her slowly she and Rosalie were out of their stationary state.

I wrenched my phone open and dialled chanting, "Please pick up. Please pick up!"

"Hey Alice," Jasper spoke.

"Come home. He's taken Ria." I cried.

"Who?"

"The figure. You have to come back we have to find her. Hurry!" I sobbed.

"We'll be there." He shut the phone. I sat down and clutched my head thinking, thinking hard. Where was he taking her, decisions...decisions? Make some decisions people!

Matt stormed into the house his face angry and pained, "What happened?" he demanded. Jasper calmed him down while Bella filled him in.

I waited my eyes tight, this could not be happening. I opened eyes, "I know where she is!"

**Ria's POV:**

I yawned and opened my eyes and rolled over. Wait this isn't my bed. I was lying on a large bed with black satin sheets; this was definitely not my bed. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. This was definitely not what I wore to bed either, instead of my regular shorts and tank top I had on an above the knee red satin dress, with spaghetti straps, the neck was very low and revealing. I looked around, I was in a room, and I'd never been here before. It was dimly lit by rows of candles; the windows were blacked out by drapes.

"Matt?" I whispered out in the dim light, I heard a chuckle but it wasn't Matt's, strangely familiar though. "Who's there?" I stammered, clutching my knees close to me.

Through the darkness crept the figure, the cloaked figure that had haunted my life.

"Marianne, I told you I'd be back," he spoke his voice clear, he perched at the foot of the bed, his blood red eyes were boring in to mine.

"I'm not Marianne." I insisted my eyes wide.

He laughed, "You are."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I have been so impolite as not to have introduced myself to you. My name is Alexander Michael Sonneti." He pulled off his cloak, as he did so I gasped. Eyes of a malicious creature and a face of a striking angel. His hair was raven black with a hint of red, face a marble white, his features were beyond perfect. If he closed his eyes he would look an innocent seraph. He was soo beautiful it scared me; the intensity in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Why am I here?" I did my best to edge away from him there were a million warning signs ringing in my head.

Unfortunately for me he just crept closer until he was kneeling in front of me. He reached forward to push a lock of my hair behind my ear his hand lingering on my cheek, he caressed my cheek tenderly. I flinched at his touch, he didn't seem to notice or he didn't care that he was making me uncomfortable.

"Marianne you are mine as I have told you before. I will have you tonight." He smiled darkly.

I pushed away and shook my head, "I am not yours."

He chuckled sinisterly, "Oh but you are."

"Please let me go. I want to go home," I pleaded with him my hands clasped.

"I can't do that no at all. When your soo close to me, so near..." he crawled over to me so he was practically on top of me.

"Please," I begged again, "Please," I felt hot tears course my face as he bent forward pressing me down on the bed encasing my wrists in his tight hold.

"Soo beautiful...soo pure and innocent..." he whispered, "Don't cry Marianne dear. It will all be better."

"Please," I mouthed unable to form a coherent word with him close to me.

He smiled pinning me beneath him, he released one of my wrists so he could brush away my hot tears, he turned his head to kiss me, and I moved mine just in time so he missed reaching only my hair. I sobbed loudly.

"Ohh you want to play games right," he smirked straddling me he began to kiss my neck and collar bone, he mumbled, "Beautiful," and "All mine," After each kiss. I struggled thrashing, twisting my body but it was to no avail. He was too strong, his hold was unbreakable.

I began to scream as his hand began to slide the straps of the dress down, he clasped his hand over my mouth to stop the sound. I stared at him was big frightened eyes, he didn't even recoil instead he removed his hand and looked at my lips. I watched in horror as he lowered himself down for the second time intent on getting my lips. When he was about an inch off, I closed my eyes tight. This could not happening. I began to be picture Matt's face a tear slipped out of my eyes as I imagined all the Cullen's. My happy family. I jumped as I heard a bang and the weight lift off me, my eyes shot open and saw my angel.

**Matt's POV: **

Thank god for Alice Cullen. If it wasn't for her we could have been later then we already were. I pushed the insolent creature of my angel, my beautiful Ria. She looked so terrified with her eyes shut tight. I sighed in relief when she opened her big topaz eyes; she jumped off the bed and cried my name,

"Matt!" and flew down to hug me. I clutched her tight to me; I was never letting her get away from me, never.

"Ria. I'm so so sorry. So sorry." I muttered in to her thick lovely hair breathing in her sweet essence.

She began to cry uncontrollably holding me tighter, I glared at the raven haired man who was crouched in the corner of the room, Emmet, Jasper and Edward pulled him up and put him in an unbreakable hold. His face was bursting with jealousy and worry for Ria. I glowered at him,

"Don't you dare ever touch her again, you monster."

He spat on the floor, "I don't take orders from peasants like you. Marianne is mine."

Emmet growled and squeezed his neck, "That is our sister. Do not even dare to look at her."

Ria sobbed her body shook with each breathe.

"I apologise Marianne for scaring you although in my defence I did warn you that I would come."

Ria turned around to face him her eyes blood shot, "I'm only 15 you creep! Only 15 and you...you..." She couldn't continue.

"You are my bride."

"I am only 15! I am not your bride..."

"On the contrary you are technically not 15. You have been alive for centuries."

I gasped as did everyone else in the room. Ria frowned, "What?"

"Princess Marianne daughter of the first vampire to cross these lands, you were the first to be granted with immortality. Although you decided to reincarnate yourself then stay in the same form. When you were born for the 102nd time your father granted your hand in marriage to me. Unfortunately for me you chose our wedding day to 'die' again. I've been searching for you for years, and now I've finally found you."

I looked down at Ria's face, her eyes fazed out for a while, her eyes closed as she fell limp.

"Ria," I lifted her up concern and panic slipping through my voice.

"I told you Father. I told you I did not want to marry him, I do not love Alexander. I do not care that he is your perfect candidate. Do my feelings not count? I am the one who has to spend eternity with him not you. Can you not allow me to be happy? Can you not let me live and be free?" Ria's face was masked in misery, "I love you Father but I cannot abide this order of yours. I will hide vanish again in this world. I will never speak to you again if you do not allow me to be free."

An unexpected breeze felt across the room a shrouded figure stood on the edge of the bed. I stared at the visitor in surprise he had come out of the shadows.

"Do not ever say that darling daughter, I do love you more than anything in this world," he caressed Ria's cheek, I watched in surprise as in her unconscious state she pouted. The visitor laughed, "Always the rebellious one. Please forgive me daughter for being so blind. I do grant you your freedom," Ria smiled, "Thank you father." The visitor picked up her slender hand and removed a now visible ring he tossed it in to the air and it vanished. Ria beamed, "I love you too Father."

"Although I do have some limitations. You can only be completely free for one year. After that you must find a husband and fulfil your duty as Princess. You are getting closer to your 17th birthday, you know what will happen. You have to prepare. That is my offer."

"What! Father, no!" She glared still in her unconscious form.

"It is that or I find you a husband."

Still glaring Ria answered, "I accept."

The visitor turned to face the raven haired scum, "When I gave you permission to wed my beloved daughter that did not mean that you could kidnap her and treat her with as much disrespect as you have shown."

"But your highness..." the raven haired scum began.

"Silence. We have much to discuss about your behaviour." He turned back to face Ria, "Goodbye Marianne."

"Goodbye Father." She replied without feeling.

The visitor grabbed hold of the raven haired scum and disappeared in the shadow.

Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I stood in complete daze what the hell just happened?

I felt Ria stir on the bed, slowly she opened her eyes. I held my breath. She reached out to touch my cheek and smiled, "Why do you look soo shocked?"

I frowned bewildered for a second she laughed a tinkly magical sound, and looked down she let out a sharp gasp, "What the hell am I wearing?" her eyes were wide in surprise, I looked down to see what she was talking about then mine too rounded. She was wearing an incredibly short red satin dress with spaghetti straps. It contrasted with her pale skin perfectly making her look more like an angel than ever before. The neck line of the dress was extremely low emphasizing on her perfect curves brilliantly. I stared in amazement, she was beyond gorgeous.

"Stop staring at me Matt," Ria laughed pushing me slightly I grinned. "What am I doing here anyway? Why am I not in my room?"

"Don't you remember anything Ria?" Emmet asked confusion etched on his face.

"Umm what don't I remember?" she tilted her head to the right.

"What do you remember?" Edward said slowly.

"Winning Matt's bet then going to bed then I woke up which was now...So what did I miss?"

Emmet laughed, "You are seriously amazing Ria!"

She frowned "I know. But what did I miss?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered, I wasn't sure myself and it was best not to scare her with what just happened it was way too bizarre. Edward nodded in understanding my thoughts, "Yeah you just sleep walked."

Ria looked at him in disbelief, "Sleepwalked?"

"Yeah you know when you walk around while you're asleep, it was really funny," Emmet played along.

Ria enlarged her eyes, "Shoot, I still do that!"

I choked, "What do you mean you still do that?"

"I mean when I was human I used to sleep walk a lot, I didn't think I could still do that. You know this sleeping gift is starting to get very inconvenient."

"I'll say," Emmet muttered.

It had been 9 months since the incident, and Ria was happier than ever, as were the rest of us. It was Ria's 16th birthday, one more year till that thing happens which she has to prepare for on her 17th, her 

father reminded her. But as Ria had no recollection of that night we had no idea of what it was that was going to happen. At least today would be perfectly fine. All the Cullen's and I stood around Ria's bed while she slept, slowly she began to stir and open her eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" We all sang as she let out a small shriek of surprise. We laughed simultaneously as she began throwing pillows at her for startling her. Emmet jumped on to the bed and lifted her up; he threw her in the air and caught her neatly grinning broadly at her screams.

"Let's play catch with Ria!" Emmet boomed.

"What? No, don't you dare Emmet!" she warned. Emmet just laughed at her as he tossed her in to the air to Jasper, "Jazz please..." she begged but he grinned chucking her to an amused Edward.

"Matt make them stop!" she cried.

"Guys, that's enough now you should put her down," I tried to bargain and reached out to take Ria from Edward but he just grinned his crooked grin and sprinted out of the way shouting childishly, "Keep away from Matt!"

I attempted to save Ria from Emmet, Edward and Jaspers game but they all were in full spirits, going too fast for me to stop them. Emmet had Ria he threw her to Jasper, Ria did a perfect somersault in the air and landed on the ground silently, a wide smile on her face.

"I said that was enough."

"How did you do that?" Emmet asked awed.

"Ohh there is soo much you don't know about me," with that she twisted into a series of back flips, forward walkovers, and back hand springs ending it with an eclipse.

"WOW!" Emmet breathed in admiration.

"I used to be a top Gymnast when I was human; I could have gone on to the Olympics, but hey instead I get to shut you up with it."

I laughed at Emmet's expression, "I didn't know you did Gym."

"Matt you were only my Science teacher there is plenty that you never asked about, such as I am fluent in French, Greek and Italian. I had lots of comps in France, Greece and Italy so being able to speak the 1st languages there helps."

I grinned at her, she was right there were lots I didn't know about her. "Fine today is your day to tell me everything about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Everything what's your favourite colour?"

"Green," she answered without hesitation.

"Favourite number?"

"2,"

"Book, Actor, Actress, Character, Author, Illustrator?"

She smiled at the quick fire, "Artemis Fowl, Shia LaBeouf, Kirsten Stewart, Stephanie Meyer, and Quentin Blake."

"T.V Show, Band?"

"Scrubs, Linkin Park."

I let Ria go and get ready for school while I thought up some more questions for her, I realised I knew the answer to most her favourite film was The Mummy, her favourite car was the Aston Martin DBS, she loved lilies and emeralds, the sun and sports, science was her favourite subject. I decided to get her to tell me some things about her instead of me asking her questions.

She came out dressed in a yellow Henley's top and black zip hoody, cropped trousers and black trainers. She looked beautiful as always.

"So now tell me everything without me asking," I said as we reached the school building and was away from the Cullen's. After a bit of persuasion she started,

"Apparently my real mother left me and I was found in a street wrapped in a blanket fast asleep as per usual. A nurse found me and took me to the hospital. About 2 days later I was adopted which was pretty rare anyway I loved my parents but always felt a distance between us as if I was different I knew I wasn't their real daughter but there was something else. I never really got on with girls at school, they seemed to despise me for some reason I didn't really care I preferred the friendship of guys they were easier to get on with. Weird I was a daddy's girl too. It was only in Secondary school when I actually made some female friends but again I felt as if we were never on the right page. I'd never been anywhere before on my own, every comp my mother or father went with me so I did sort of feel overprotected like I wasn't free, it was stifling so you could not believe the joy I felt when I was allowed to go to the Eden Project, alone. But look how that turned around. Either way I am happy now, I feel free even though technically I'm not but I don't feel as if I'm forced to be here as if someone is looking over my shoulder and expecting me to do the right thing. I have a choice and that's what's appealing to me. Sometimes I do miss growing up, my friends back home, being able to soak up some sun rays playing footie with the guys, and the feel of warmth on my skin you know trivial stuff. Then sometimes I am kind of grateful that I am here, that I was bitten I actually feel as if I belong for the first time. Now enough about me what about you I hardly know anything about you Matt?"

I smiled, "Well let's start with the meaningless stuff first before we get all melodramatic. My favourites are, Green, 12, Lord of the Rings, Jackie Chan, Liv Tyler, Roald Dahl, (add famous illustrator), Whose line 

is it anyway?, Linkin Park. My favourite film is The Matrix, Car is Aston Martin DBS as you already know, I love the sun, surfing and swimming and my favourite subject are science as you most probably guessed."

"Now the melodramatic stuff!" Ria grinned.

I nodded, "Well I was born 1943 in England, Cornwall to be exact. My parent died in a train accident so I was an orphan. I was fostered by two great people Mr and Mrs Cole when I was 5. They were really into beach sports and soon so was I. I was a talented swimmer and surfer and had big aspirations. When I was 17 I decided to travel the world, I came to America. I wasn't a very lucky person as I ran in to some very hungry creatures. For some reason they stopped and left me to as I thought at that time to die. The change was excruciating and I was in a horrible damp cave. I began to hide in a forest deliberately starving myself having no idea what I was. That had to be the worst point of my life, being clueless. By chance I found the Cullen's, they accepted me in to their coven, I was positive about my future then. The taught me everything discovered me power, taught me to hunt animals and helped me establish a human control. I am immensely grateful for everything they have done for me, after living with them for about 25- 30 odd years I decided to get a change, build myself up. I chose to come to Britain, my home. First I stayed hidden in the Scottish Plains. But I started to miss civilisation, about 9 years ago I joined a sixth form college as a 17 year old, I had sufficient funds and faked myself some qualifications and a passport. I completed A levels and joined a university and became a teacher. You were my first class. I loved teaching especially this one student who was always cheerful and bright."

"Who?" she asked perplexed.

"Ohh you know her, pretty girl. Very funny and clever," I hinted badly.

She frowned doing her best to think hard, I chuckled she was soo slow sometimes, "You stupid!"

"Hey I'm not stupid you just give crap clues. I'm not pretty, funny, clever or bright. Wrong girl mate."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Your right you're beautiful, hysterical and incredibly intelligent with one flaw you're way to modest or clueless however way you put it."

Ria pushed me as she laughed, "It doesn't change the fact that you are a conceited, supercilious, obstinate teacher."

I faked hurt, she smiled, "Also that you are the most amazing person I have ever meet, my greatest and favourite friend in my whole life who I would never change for anything. I couldn't survive without you or your hilarious or so you think jokes."

I was soo touched by her emotive words; they meant the world to me. I beamed, "I couldn't imagine life without you, and no one appreciates my not so funny jokes like you do."

That day was the closest I had got to revealing my true feelings to Ria.

Listen please

Love listen

Today in the silence

Are coming the feelings

The heart is pulsing crazily

It is trying to say something

(Rough translation of Sun Zara)

**Ria's POV:**

I have been having soo much fun with the Cullen's. Every day is like another adventure, Edward has been teaching me the piano, Emmet has been showing me how to wrestle while I teach him some gymnastic moves he is pretty supple for a big guy. Jasper helps me with my Spanish as he is fluent and how to play the guitar his secret talent. Alice loves taking me shopping and I enjoy going she has great taste, Rosalie taught me all she knew about cars which happened to be a lot. Esme and I painted a lot of the house with a fresh coat of timeless white she was very calming to be around and told me many stories about what the others got up to in their life time. She told me about each of their romantic stories, I agreed with her Edward was an idiot. That thought earned me some few hours of glaring from Edward till I apologised, he was soo touchy. Damn, stupid telepathic vampire. He just heard my thought; I have got to stop thinking loudly in my head.

"Yeah you should," he shouted from his room.

"Well you shouldn't listen its private." I thought to him.

"Tough luck," he yelled.

I growled, "Your soo rude and nosy. How would you like me everywhere you went at every private moment you had?" I thought.

"You have a point, but if you kept it down I'll try to respect your privacy."

"DEAL" I hollered through the wall, I heard his soft chuckle.

Anyway back to my train of thoughts, first I will whisper everything to keep out of inquisitive Eddie's way.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"STOP LISTENING OR I'LL GET YOU BACK MATT STYLE."

He knew what I meant Edward was very obvious about the things he loved, Bella, Volvo and Piano. Any of which any of us could use against him, we called it getting back Matt style as it was Matt who introduced us to that blackmail scheme. That shut him up; most likely scenario he's gone to guard said loved possessions. Back to my ramblings Carlisle was the perfect father figure he saved me from all of Edward's fits of anger especially that one time when I accidently on purpose scratched his beloved car with a key one word Emmet. I really thought Edward would murder me, I understood what Matt meant. But Edward soon forgave me as I snuck away and fixed his car with a little help from Rose. The one problem I started to experience was my feelings for Matt. At first I passed it off as gratitude, then they began to intensify I kept telling myself I only liked him as a friend, then a really good friend. But now I know I am certain that I am in love with Matthew Cole. He is everything to me; each moment that passes and I am not with him makes me feel hollow and empty. The annoying thing is I know Jasper knows as he obviously feels the influx of emotions when I am around Matt Jasper clearly told Alice as she gets this weird soo cute eye thing, she's most probably planning our wedding as we speak, Edward evidently hears my scattered thoughts, he definitely told Bella she does the same as Alice. Bella and Alice gossip too much and would have told Rosalie and Esme who told Emmet and Carlisle. It was ridiculous no one could hide something in this house! The only person who was oblivious to my emotions was the one who should know who they were circled on, Matt. I was pretty sure though that he only saw me as his little student the one he feels complied to take care off. Sometimes I wish I could be independent, beautiful and older about 17 forever so I could match up with his league. But it was all in vain, no amount of wishing and dreaming could change what is. I will forever be a child, a 15 year old; I will live a single life. I heard a knock at my door, probably Edward come to tell me to shut up. I groaned and slid of my bed to see if I was right. I was wrong it was matt, leaning against the door frame with a blank expression.

"Hey, do you need anything?" I asked knowing full well if I was human my heart would be on a marathon of beating erratically.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and opened the door fully to allow him inside, he walked in cautiously. Oh no is he going to tell me he's leaving. Please god don't make it be that he is leaving, I would die!

"So what do you want to talk about," my voice was dripping with false cheerfulness, Matt sat down on my bed awkwardly his eyes were staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking hard about something.

I sat down next to him nervously and waited for a response. After what seemed like hours Matt finally started, "Ria, I have to tell you something important. But I don't know how?"

I smiled bewildered what was with Matt he was never stuck for words, till now obviously I didn't know how to respond so I just sat quiet.

"Ria...I...Urgh this is harder than I thought it would be." He groaned falling back on to my bed he glared at the ceiling.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" I tried to discover what it was that was making him fret so.

"It's hard. It is kind of both, a good thing for me but it could be a bad thing for you, if you don't agree. But then it could be a good thing for you if you do agree then it would be an amazing thing."

I stared at him confused that made hardly any sense, "If it is a good thing for you then just say it, it couldn't be such a bad thing."

Matt's jaw tightened for a second, "Okay here goes..." he sat up right facing me full on, "Ria I love you." He closed his eyes tight not waiting to see my reaction. My eyes widened,

"What did you just say?" I mumbled quietly.

"I love you Ria, sooo sooo sooo sooo much," he kept his eyes closed and turned his head away from me. I couldn't believe what just took place, Matt loved me. He actually loved me!

I put a finger under his chin and pulled his face back to me he opened his eyes, I grinned broadly,

"I love you too." I told him. He stared at me with big unbelieving eyes. "I love you Matt, soo much." I repeated.

In one quick fluid movement he pulled me to himself softly bent down and kissed me on my lips, it was heavenly. Better than I had ever imagined, his unusually soft marble like lips on my own, moving in synchronisation. I swear I could hear fireworks in my head. He tasted amazing, soo sweet like a mint. His hands intertwined themselves in my hair as did mine in his I crushed myself against him deepening the most unbelievable kiss ever. He responded in the same way, I was ecstatic that he was reciprocating my feelings for him. I still couldn't comprehend that he felt the same way. We both broke away at the same time grinning madly like two kids, our foreheads touched as we stared in each other's eyes. I was overjoyed to see the huge amount of love in his eyes, for me. FOR ME!! He held me close to his chest and laid back on the pillows, I enjoyed the sensation, the closeness of both of us we lay for hours not speaking a single word, I played with his hand intertwining it with mine, and he played around with my hair twisting a lock with his free hand. He then rolled on top of me and grinned, "Say it again!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Say you love me again!" he looked soo excited it made me want to laugh, I decided to play around with him for a bit.

"Nah, I can't be bothered." I yawned acting as if I was tired of all of this. He pouted childishly. I pushed him off me and ran, "You'll never get me to say it!" I crowed, sprinting out. Damn he was much faster than I; he grabbed me from behind and threw me back on to my bed mischievously, I giggled as he crouched leaping on top of me as if I was the prey and he the hunter.

"Say it!" He ordered trying his best to act firm. I shook my head furiously, he pinned my hands down and brought his face close to mine and smirked, "So you don't love me?"

I shook my head grinning, he raised an eyebrow, "Too bad!" and began kissing my neck and collar bone, he did it so lovingly it tickled. I giggle uncontrollably twisting about, he travelled up to my face and 

trailed kisses down my jaw, he kissed me everywhere but my lips making me impatient. I growled at him.

"Ohh so you want me to kiss you? I thought who didn't love me?" He taunted.

I pouted, "Fine. Iloveyou." I quickly muttered.

"What, I didn't quite understand?" he teased.

"I LOVE YOU MATTHEW," I yelled.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he bent down and kissed me on my lips tenderly. I smiled he was quite simply the most astounding person I knew and loved.

"I love you too," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about 10 months since both I and Matt had expressed our true feelings for each other, and I couldn't believe that I could be any happier but I was. I felt as if I would explode with the niceness of it all. I was complete with Matt like there was nothing more left to do with life then be with him. I was completely and utterly devote to him. We were inseparable and I loved it. As my 17th birthday approached I had a weird feeling that something was going to happen, something big that would change everything. But I decided to shrug it off, forget about it most probably just me being theatrical as usual.

On the morning of my 17th birthday I did not feel well at all, very edgy and everyone noticed it, although it wasn't just me that looked anxious Emmet, Matt, Edward and Jasper did too.

"Stop jumping around Ria, your making me uneasy," Emmet joked, I smiled at him weakly.

The Cullen's gave me many presents, I was soo touched and began crying, which ended up making everyone cry, watching Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Matt blub like babies made me want to burst out laughing. Man, were they not happy.

Carlisle and Esme got me a beautiful necklace made of silver with a exquisite emerald embedded in to it, Alice got me a tonne of designer clothes which most probably cost her thousands of dollars, Jasper got me a new guitar pure black with Ria emblazoned in the side in emerald green, Bella and Edward got me lots of CD's collector's edition of Hybrid Theory, Meteora, Reanimation, Minute to Midnight, Fallen, Riot and many more. Emmet and Rosalie got me a flat screen T.V with a PS3 and a selection of games also a challenge that Emmet could beat me, which most probably was true but I could not back down from a dare. Matt got me the most gorgeous charm bracelet with tiny little emerald set in the silver chain spelling out Ria and Matt. I loved it and all of them I gave them all a hug.

I headed upstairs skipping with Matt holding my hand, he twirled me about many times which caused me to giggle, we had one hour before I was to be kidnapped by the little pixie so she could get me ready for the party.

"I'm soo happy," I sang, while Matt spun me around and I landed on my bed with a soft thud.

"So am I," he grinned sitting next to me, he stroked my cheek which made me smile and sigh with gratification. I closed my eyes as he bent down to kiss me. Soo gentle and amorous, I sensed something different this time as if there was something inside me that was content, matt broke away slowly and smiled at me whispering, "I love you," he must have told me that a hundred times but each time it filled me with soo much pleasure it was unbelievable.

"I love you too," I beamed.

Matt frowned slightly, "What?" I asked.

"You're glowing," he answered confused, I gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

Matt turned me around to face the large gilded mirror on the wall and sure enough I was glowing, the light seemed to radiate deep within me. I gasped and stood up, the gleam increased until it filled my whole body.

"What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed jumping off the bed staring at myself.

"I have no idea," Matt replied, his eyes filled with worry. Suddenly an immense pain rocketed in my body; I screamed and recoiled on to the floor. A thousand knives stabbing me in my stomach, I gasped for breath my face contorted in pain and anguish. I actually felt as if I would burst by the piercing hurt that seemed to drown me.

"Ria!" Matt shouted over my screams he ran over to hold me caringly, I cried my muscles twisted in agony. Matt looked soo frightened, having no idea what to do. Suddenly darkness shrouded my sight, I fumbled about uncertain about what was happening, I was engulfed by an eerie gloom. Images began flashing in my mind, thousand years of memories, my whole life flitting in front of my eyes. A fortress, with a large flag. Blood red an image of a lion, the drawbridge lowered I found myself stepping forwards gliding soundlessly in to the darkness, a throne stood made of pure gold another smaller but made of silver with a delicate silver tiara glittering in its surface were the purest of emeralds, a cloaked figure practically flew over to me taking my hand in his. His hand was faint but very cold and strong carefully he travelled me to the silver throne picking up the exquisite tiara he sat me down and put it on my head carefully he bent down and whispered in my ear, his voice was smooth and familiar,

"It has begun my daughter."

My eyes flickered open, a sharp intake of air, "I remember."

My name is Marianne Amelie Romanie; I am the daughter of the first vampire. His name is never to be uttered by any one, the strongest of our kind the most feared. When I was born I was granted true immortality not like the one vampires possessed for they had a weakness, they could be killed. I on the other hand could not be killed, ever. I could leave this world but I always came back. My father cares about me a lot, he does not have to fear that someone may kill me or take me away from him but he still 

does. Irrational fear, a father's fear for his daughter. I had lived for 1000's of years as the princess, but when my overprotective father decided to wed me to that despicable Alexander I could not take it anymore, the lack of freedom and choice. I decided to kill myself, yes a suicidal vampire although technically I wasn't dead, I was born again centuries later. A baby left in the alleyway in the human society. I thought if I came back as a human my father wouldn't be able to find me soo easily, my rebellious phase. I had no real mother; I just came to be like my father quickly I was adopted by two humans. I had miscalculated a bit; I had lost all my vampire memories. Not lost to be exact they were still there just hidden in my subconscious state. I grew up as a human living unknowingly what my true self was. I still carried some of my vampire traits, my so called beauty, I was the same Marianne just without the over extensive powers like speed, I had the same personality. My dreams were what showed me my memories but I disregarded them as just that dreams. It was very hard for Alexander to find me, I was in a completely different country, living among a different species as one of them and I was the wrong age. I would forever be 17 but at the time Alexander found me I was physically 15. When he bit me he reminded my body everything, but my brain still shielded itself. When you change in to a vampire you should look exactly the same apart from the paling, and eyes and weight but I, I grew inches. That shouldn't have happened; my body now was at 17 my true age. Although I thought being a vampire again would ruin all I had achieved I was wrong it gave me something new a real freedom, I learned about love. I gained Matt. And now I lose everything again my time as a free girl is over. I have to go back and fulfil my duty as my father's daughter; I had to leave everything I loved. I had to leave Matt. The last tear that I would shed slid down my face as I opened my eyes; I got up gradually stepping away from Matt's arms. He looked at me alarmed.

"Ria?" he mumbled confused at my movement.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before turning around and leaping out of the window twisting and turning in the air I disappeared into the shadows, a gift of teleportation I knew where I had to be I knew what I had to do, just before I let out a single laborious scream.

I ended up in Italy. Volterra to be exact. It was where my duty lay to my father, I gasped in shock, my body was convulsing. I was taken in by the guard, who knew who I was. I suddenly realised the words of my father rang in my ears, "It has begun."

"Marianne dear you have finally arrived. Your quarters have been adjusted to your needs by your fathers order," an old vampire climbed off his stone throne in a swift movement kissing my hand in a polite gesture.

"Thank you Aro, is my father here?" I asked.

"Yes, he is in your quarters waiting of your arrival as we speak. I am sure he will be overjoyed,"

"Thank you, I will go and see him."

Aro bowed before retreating back to his throne, I hurried gracefully to my father.

"Marianne..." he began.

"Father what is happening to me?" I practically screeched.

My father smiled weakly, "You are pregnant."

"How is that possible? I am still pure," I argued.

"It is possible my dear. Vampires cannot bear child but you are different, being truly immortal as you are you have other abilities. You found your true love and that has given you your child, he will be strong my dear. Stronger than me a true immortal like you he will be the best. My grandson your son."

"But Father...I don't know if I can," I was petrified I was meant to bear a child, soo strong soo powerful.

"Marianne dear," my father hugged me, "There is no going back now, you baby will be born in a matter of hours. We have to prepare."

I didn't hear any other word my father uttered as I had fallen in to his strong concerned arms, only one image in my head, the smiling face of my love, Matt.


End file.
